Escape from me
by Lissana
Summary: CCGs received an emergency SOS from their scouts and sent Amon and Mado to investigate. They suspected it was the Binge Eater only to find an even more deathly foe. TG Oneshot.


**I have this idea for a TG (OC) oneshot that might have developed into a story. But I'm not putting my money on it unless I canget my plot bunnies down.  
**

**What do you guys think? **

**For now I'll go with the flow on this one. If it works out then maybe I'll continue. If not, please enjoy this oneshot of my TG OC. **

** PS Apologies for any mistakes or OOCs.**

* * *

"_She went this way!"_ A senior ghoul investigator commanded, directing a group of Doves around the tunnel, surrounding the perimeters. _"Secure the entrances, patrol the area we must not let anything enter or leave this place!"_

"_Are you sure he'll be alright on his own?"_ The older man walked up to the bug-eyed Dove twiddling his briefcase in glee. _"We have plenty of people down here, at least have them-"_

"_Amon-kun will be fine. We'll ascend after 10 minutes, don't belittle him, he can be brash at times but he is a reliable ghoul investigator." _He stopped_. "Besides, your last batch hasn't returned, am I correct?" _The man sighed, weary but accepts his defeat. "_Alright Mado, you better be right about this, cause if you are."_ His gaze dawned on the dark entrance of the sewer system. _"We might have a new problem on our hands."_

Amon tread the waters cautiously, wary of every darkness that plagued the corners. He eyed every details manifesting before his torchlight. The sewer system was massive, every step was like a mile hike. It felt unending, especially since he's racing against time. It was sudden but lethal, CCG received an emergency call for reinforcement when a ghoul intruded into the 20th ward. Although they suspected it was the Binge Eater they weren't able to pinpoint the assault's exact location due to the statics and poor coverage. More chilling was a loud screech terminated their reception. Headquarters spent 2 hours tracking without any success. Until his partner, Kureo Mado voiced out that his gut instinct suggested the sewers.

He wasn't wrong. The constant break in reception could be the effects of being underground, plus it's dark down here. Amon has to watch his step to avoid tripping since he's blinded by nothing. Then it dawned on him, where is Nao? The young lad was a newcomer to the team around his twenties, he shown some promise in the training academy and was quickly promoted to a ghoul investigator. This was his first mission and Amon was tasked to brief him about the patrol that morning, he remembered those fiery eyes of admiration as he spoke to him. Nao also informed Amon of his engagement, the lucky investigator was getting married and passed him an invitation awkwardly, even though that smile he wore that morning was brilliant. So filled with love and hope.

His pace quickens, his visions glimpsed traces of light ahead the dark path. Water sloshed under his feet as he ran towards the faint light, holding onto the hope the scouts are safe, including Nao. An entity emerged from the shadows, back turned with his head low. He called out, relieved to see a survivor. But as he neared the shadow, Amon went mute. Darkness had a way to deceive the mind, manipulating a situation to the host's hopes. And before his very eyes, Amon's hopes was a gore feast. Blood and intestines splattered the interior of the walls, maimed corpses decorated the floors. Even the waters tainted a reddish hue, there were no survivors, except for one.

* * *

"_You aren't the Binge Eater."_ Unable to recognize the mask she donned. Red and black peered through the half opening, soft groans expressed both consent and annoyance. Her hand painted red dribbling down her lower lips. Her mask conceals her eyes, flicker of bale sparked. Her movement froze, an intrusive guest interrupts her feast. In darkness, she sat blasé pulling herself back from the red sweetness dripping down her lips. Under flickers of the torchlight, Amon could recognize the faint glow of the kagune, shimmering neon with streaming red. They flared around her as she stretched herself, her kagune twisted and crackled.

Was his mentor wrong? No, Mado warned him. Mado informed him of the "tingle" he felt before they reached the scene. It might be a trap. He restrains the shudders from watching the unidentified ghoul chowing onto a dead scout's limbs. His eyes widened at the last glimpse, growing pale and dreary, he realized the ring donned on the corpse's desiccated hand.

Amon's heart sank, he knew he was too late. Pools of innocent blood spew from the hollow remains of a human, limbs mutilated beyond recognition. Large marks peeled through his neck, drained of any residue colour. Yet, his reason broke when he noticed the red glob in her hand.

**It was a heart. **

"_He was getting married."_ She can sense the fury through his tone. The ghoul chose not to look into his eyes directly, if she did she'll fall for their trap. _"He was so happy about it." _She remained with her back turned, steadying her once limp legs to stand.

He wasn't attacking. No, he's waiting. The ghoul investigator was ready to launch at her once she faces him. He wants to see her face, or in this case her mask, the mask of the killer whom murdered his companion. To engrave it into his memory, to remember for sympathy or vengeance sake? Motivation? Ah, humans are such simple creatures.

"_Pitiful."_

* * *

Amon leaped at her ferociously, fuelled by sudden burst of vengeance for his fallen investigator. She dodged the incoming attack, skidding back before unleashing her Rinkaku at him. Her attacks aimed low, striking at his torso and legs hoping hit counts can disable him quicker. Sparks flew, metal screeched, both parties were at par each steered to kill. Although, Amon questioned the fight.

She wasn't even trying. No, she's just fending off attacks. Her feet stationed to the ground. Her kagune swayed after blocking off another hit, still unfazed. She was taunting him, with her visage shrouded behind vines of muscle and blood, she never looked at him once. The thought made his blood boil, in a feat of rage Amon decided to take a risky route, detaching both blades he sprinted at her with his face remained shielded. He got close and attacked, for a moment their eyes met then he realized.

"_Never lock eyes with her."_ Mado's words echoed in him. _"Even if you get close, shun her off. Ghouls like these are leeches, they feed off your patience. Testing the water then finding loopholes. Once she gets a good look at you."_

**SLASH**

"_You're dead." _

"_**SHIT!" **_He yelped, drowning out the pain with hisses. A straight cut conjures across his face, bleeding. It was wise to retreat for now since he can feel his stamina dwindling, the wound sustained could only worsen his vision.

He can see the stretching sneer behind that macabre mask. The ghoul's tendrils hardened, turning hostile. Amon knew he has to think fast, his opponent already caught him in a pinch. She has brutal strength and quick reflexes, but for Amon it can be an advantage. Upon reflex, a vine launched towards him, snapping its "jaw" onto his hand forcing him to fumble. Yet with the pain he endured it. He leaped with Kura raised, slashing off a few vines and scoring a perfect hit on her injuries.

The ghoul's scream echoed through the sewers, muddled with agony. She gripped her arm slamming her larger vine on the watery surface to create a wave, pushing him back. Amon flew from the impact, his grip still on Kura. The ghoul gasped from taking injury, she knew she had to run before reinforcement rushes in. Her vision wandered back to Nao's corpse, gritting her teeth behind the mask she took a reluctant dash into the darkness of the sewerage.

"_Get back here and fight!"_ Amon exclaimed, pulling himself up before staggering to his knees. His face bright red with rage, pressuring his legs to stand. _"Damn it all!"_ He cursed repeatedly slamming his fist on the floor. His body shook with anger while he waited for reinforcement to arrive, all he had left was the corpse of another investigator and more sad news to come.

* * *

….

…

…..

… {**Attention!}**

**{To all ghoul investigators, CCG to all ghoul investigators. The threat has escaped, we have confirmed the ghoul's alias. I repeat, we confirmed the new assigned rank S ghoul.}**

**{Her name is Venus.}**


End file.
